


You Need to Let Him In

by Psycheprincess



Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, It’s Zim’s turn to break into Dib’s house, Older Dib (Invader Zim), One-Sided ZaDE, One-Sided ZaDF, Please don’t replicate any of Zim’s actions in this chapter, can be interpreted as zadr, he means well but he’s not doing the right thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: Next Dib heard the Pak legs scuttling upstairs. Upstairs, upstairs... the patio! Dib rushed up to dead-bolt the door before Zim could get to it.
Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809808
Kudos: 16





	You Need to Let Him In

Dib hadn’t stopped running until he was safe in the house, locking the door and starting to cry. God, he was glad that his dad and Gaz weren’t home for once. No one was here to witness this. He started to trudge up the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Dib-beast?”

“Go away!”

“I’m coming in.”

Dib heard the tell-tale sound of a lock being messed up. He slammed the security system’s button, turning the (horrible) electric fence on and dead-bolted the door. He heard Zim curse and almost let out a sigh of relief until he heard the Pak legs emerge. They scuttered around the house, so he ran to dead-bolt the back door. 

Next Dib heard the Pak legs scuttling upstairs. Upstairs, upstairs... the patio! Dib rushed up to dead-bolt the door before Zim could get to it. He got there just as the Irken opened the door, a genuinely worried look on his face. Dib must’ve looked just as terrified he felt, as Zim tucked his Pak legs back into his Pak. 

“Dib, you have to lis—“

“No! I’m not going!” 

Dib ran down to his room, blocking the door with his body. He was shaking and crying now, starting to sob as Zim knocked the door. 

“Why are you so against this, Dib-beast?” 

There was no response as Zim went back up the stairs and made his way to Dib’s window. He carefully opened the window, which Dib ran to try to shut.

“No.” Zim said simply, holding the window open. “Why are you so against this, Dib? Oval won’t hurt you.”

“No, they’re going to! They’re going to hurt me just like he did!” Dib slapped his hands over his mouth once the words were out, terror in his eyes as if the man could hear him. As if he was about to get in trouble for his words. 

“He...? What did he do to you?” 

Zim’s eyes drifted to a notebook and pencil, the notebook clearly used. He opened it to a new page and handed both pencil and paper to Dib. 

“You don’t need to say it, or even to use words. You can draw it out for me.” Zim said, paraphrasing the words of Oval.

Dib took the pencil and paper.


End file.
